Sueños
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Kushina suele tener extraños sueños que, incluso, se vuelven realidad.


Los sueños de Kushina Uzumaki no solían ser muy normales y, casualmente se hacían realidad. No soñaba muy seguido, eso era seguro pero cuando soñaba, eso ocurría.

Como aquella vez en que soñó que Hiashi iba a pedirle matrimonio a Hana y arruino la sorpresa, o cuando Mikoto se entero que estaba embarazada y Kushina lo sabia de antemano.

Tsunade-sama había dicho que eso podía ser a causa del Kyuubi, pero Kushina creía, firmemente en que esa no era la razón, por que, antes de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune en su infancia, ella comenzó a tener ese tipo de _sueños_.

Ahora estaba aterrada, había soñado con algo que, la haría inmensamente feliz por el resto de su vida pero ¿Cómo actuaría frente a Minato cuando este le pida matrimonio?

Comenzó a dar vuelta por toda su casa y hablar con ella misma, estaba mas que nerviosa, si eso se podría decir a llegar al limite de jalarse sus cabellos.

El timbre de su departamento sonó, miro aterrada la puerta, ¿Y si era Minato? Ella aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar esa situación.

Miro por a ventana de su dormitorio, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el ambiente estaba húmedo y frío. Una idea se le vino a la mente. Fingiría que estaba enferma, si, Kushina Uzumaki pescó un resfriado!

Kushina! Ábreme la puerta…Se que estas dentro…- la voz femenina dese afuera de su casa la tranquilizo, solo era Hana, ni Minato ni cualquier otra persona tan solo, su buen amiga Hana Hyuga.

Rápidamente, Kushina cambio su ropa por un pijama calentito, intento cambiar su expresión a enferma y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Hana-chan- saludo Kushina cuando abrió la puerta con voz pastosa-

Kushina! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- exclamo su amiga preocupada por el aspecto de la chica

Solo….solo pesque un resfriado- le dijo Kushina

Ven, tienes que descansar- le sugirió mientras la acompañaba a su habitación- Recuéstate- le ordeno, Kushina obedeció siguiendo con su actuación.

Estoy bi….- Kushina no pudo terminar de hablar, otra voz femenina apareció en su sala de estar.

Kushina… ¿Donde estas?- preguntaba la voz mientras entraba a la habitación una mujer de cabello y ojos negros y un vientre abultado- Aquí estan…

Lo siento Mikoto no podremos ir a Ichiraku- comento Hana, a Kushina se le pusieron lo pelos de punta al escuchar esa frase-

Nee ¿Por qué?- pregunto Mikoto- Itachi-kun tiene antojo de ramen- dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre

Kushina pesco un resfriado- dijo Hana, Mikoto se acerco a Kushina, tanto a llegar a rozar sus narices, luego de unos segundos de obsevarla de cerca con esos ojos negros profundos Mikoto hablo-

Esta chica no esta enferma- Kushina suspiro, se levanto de su cama y cambio el pijama por ropa casual-

¿Y? ¿Vamos a comer ramen?- exclamo Kushina con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación y luego de su casa, seguid a de Mikoto y Hana, anonadas por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga-

Llegando al restaurante Kushina paro en seco, una cabellera rubia se asomaba desde adentro, sus amigas notaron esto, la tomaron cada una de uno de los hombros, llevándola a rastras hacia dentro, nada del plan podía salir mal.

Minato enseguida dirigió su vista hacia la entrada, al notar el chackra de Kushina Mikoto y Hana, las dos ultimas, sonrieron complacientes. El levanto una mano en señal de saludo, Kushina se lo devolvió de igual forma, y en ese instante, Hana y Mikoto desaparecieron, en una nube de humo.

_Traidoras_- Kushina se acerco de manera nerviosa, y saludo a su novio con un dulce beso en los labios, se sentó a su lado y pidió ramen.

Luego de terminar de comer…Minato: 3- Kushina:6.

K-Kushina.¿vamos a la montaña de los Kages?- pregunto Minato con cierto nerviosismo.

C-claro- ella le respondió de igual manera, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentarlo-

Llegaron a la montaña y se sentaron sobre la cabeza del primer Hokague, mirando la Aldea, protegiéndola desde allí.

Ellos dos sentados juntos y tomados de la mano admiraban la hermosa Villa de Konoha su hogar. Ella estaba bien, se sentía bien, le gustaba compartir el calor de su amado y ya le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir su vida con el, cerro sus ojos y dejo que la brisa menee su pelo, pero de pronto comenzó sentir un calor que no provenía de Minato, sido de su propio cuerpo.

Minato suspiro, no sabia si podría hacerlo, estaba nervioso y se notaba en sus ojos. Peo, al girar su cabeza y verla alli sentada, junto a el lo hacia sentir poderoso.

De un momento a otro Minato se separo de ella, Kushina dejo ver sus hermosos ojos morados, expectantes por lo que el rubio tenia para decir.

Ambos se irguieron y Minato volvio a arrodillarse, Kushina sentía un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido, pero también, una extraña onda de calor que pareció haber golpeado su cabeza.

Kushina Uzumaki…¿Aceptarías Casarte con…-

PAF!- se escucho, Kushina cayo al suelo, desmayada, con su rostro rojo enseguida, Minato reacciono instantáneamente evitando lo que pudo haber sido un fuerte golpe, detrás de unos arbustos (quien sabe de donde salieron) salieron Hana y Mikoto, seguidas de Fugaku y Hiashi; Minato los miro con sorpresa y enfado ¿Desde cuando estaban ahí?

Hana toco la frente de Kushina antes de llevarla a su casa, tan solo para asegurarse.

Miko-chan- susurro Hana a Mikoto- Al final, Kushina realmente estaba enferma- las dos mujeres rieron ante lo dicho.

_Tal vez, Minato se quedaría co la ilusión de que Kushina estaba demasiado feliz y nerviosa, por eso el desmayo. Pero algo era seguro, Kushina iba a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo a pesar de que su futuro ya este escrito._

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Es mi primera vez que subo un fic de esta pareja. Es una de mis favoritas, pero nunca me anime a hacer uno. Pero he aqui mi obra(?<em>

_Espero que les guste (:_

_Sou-sempai_


End file.
